Welcome to Ronald Reagan Memorial High School
by JC AKA VA'S FINEST
Summary: Okay this is my first story, so be kind. The Boondocks crew and a couple of OCs are teenagers and freshman in high school and have to deal with high school stuff like drugs, parties, bullies etc. plz RnR
1. A New Day, A New School

**Welcome to Ronald Reagan Memorial High School**

**Chapter 1: A New Day, A New School**

"Riley! Get yo narrow, black, ass down here NOW!" Granddad yelled when he realized his youngest grandson had yet to wake up for his first day of high school.

"No way Granddad, not 'til dem fools at da Schoo' Administration put me back in eighth grade, real gangstas don't skip grades!" Riley aka Young Reezy aka Louis Rich aka Yosemite Sam aka the Killsberry Doughboy screamed back.

"Riley don't you understand that these people are givin' you a chance to expand your career options, and besides they skipped you so they could get rid of you faster not 'cause they were impressed by your C average." Granddad replied.

"Oh yeah you right Granddad I got peoples put me into higher grades jus' to get rid o' me, dat's supagangsta." Riley said, and the angry thirteen year old finally emerging from his room wearing a white beater, black Rocawear, jeans and a black du-rag. Unfortunately, for him, he was too caught up in his own gangstaness that he didn't notice his 15 year old brother Huey Freeman, dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans, sneak up on him and was thoroughly surprised when he was forcibly spun around and punched in the gut and then pushed down the stairs. "Yo Huey what was that fo'?" Yelled Riley after he got to his feet

"For being the perfect example of a stereotypically ignorant black male typically portrayed in American mass media." Huey answered his younger brother.

"Huey quit bein' such a hater and use normal words, naw mean?" Riley said as Huey walked into the kitchen, completely ignoring his ignorant brother.

"'Ey Granddad you get the other room ready?" Huey asked when he saw is Granddad drinking his daily glass of orange juice in the kitchen.

"Huh? What you talkin' 'bout boy?"

"I'm talkin' about the extra room you're supposed to be getting ready for the kid that's coming here today." Huey answered as he put pieces of bread in the toaster.

"What kid?"

"Ya know, the kid that's coming here from the troubled neighborhood that's coming here so he can have a future and all that crap."

POP! "Your toast is ready boy, and I still don't know what you talkin' 'bout." Granddad said.

"Remember that paper Riley gave you to get a tax deduction?" Huey said with a sigh.

"Yeah." Granddad replied uneasily as Huey grabbed his toast out of the toaster.

"Well the reason the government is letting you pay fewer taxes is because you're taking a kid off the streets and letting him into your home and treating him just like family until he graduates from high school." Huey said and walked out of the house with some toast in hand.

"Riley! Come here right now!" Granddad yelled.

"Whatchu want n!gga?" Riley said once he entered the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me that I had to take care of some hood punk to get that tax deduction?" Granddad asked Riley.

"Whatchu mean 'Why ain't I tell you dat you gotta take in some hood brotha' you can read can't you? You should read stuff before you sign it, damn! Ac' like you know n!gga."

"You know 'cause you tryin' to turn the tables on me and you wanna use language in my house you get to clear out the extra room." Granddad said looking smug.

"I would do it Granddad but I gotta get ta school, afta all dem Schoo' Administration n!ggs is givin' me a chance to expand my career options, damn! Why you hatin' on me like dat tryin' ta keep me from gettin' my education." Riley said trying to look offended.

"Boy you better gets outta this house before I pull out my belt!" Granddad yelled back, lifting his shirt up for emphasis. But by the time he got his belt off Riley was out of the house and had practically caught up to Huey.

"Yo Huey you ready for the first day of high school, n!gg you know they gonna be a ton of b!tch&s there." Riley said with his usual obsession with slang and disrespect for women.

"Riley why must you talk with total disrespect for your black heritage, women, and the English language?" Huey asked with the typical disdain in his voice.

"Yo Huey, man, why you always gotta be dissin' me like dat, but like I asked before you excited 'bout high school?" Riley asked, once again making a complete mockery of the English language.

"Riley why would I want to go to yet another school filled with racist teachers, racist students, Uncle Ruckus, and named after yet another racist, and clearly evil, president." Huey said like he was talking to a five year old

"So is that a maybe?" Riley asked as they walked in front of their new school.

"Well a new day a new school, huh Riley?"


	2. Don’t Trust Them New N1gg4s Over There

**Chapter 2: Don't Trust Them New N!ggas over There!!**

The Freeman brothers walked into their new high school taking in all there was to see, it wasn't much, it looked your regular old high school except for the amazing lack of anyone of color, everyone was white the teachers, the students, even the kids on the posters that promoted good health and trying your very, very best, were white. "Damn, Riley this school is to white, I need to go find Caesar before I start to crave mayonnaise." Huey said and started to walk away.

"Yo Huey wait a sec, what is we s'posed to do?" Riley shouted as his brother turned his back to him.

"Sigh. The fact that you have to ask me that tells me you didn't read the Freshman Preparation e-mail the school sent out in July did you?" Huey said, turning to face his younger brother.

"'Ey man you know I ain't inna all dat extra school sh!t." Riley shot back.

"Look Riley all the e-mail said was there would be an announcement telling the freshman what to do." Huey stated. As if on cue the PA system crackled on and began the day's morning announcements, preceded by Freshman Orientation.

"Future graduates of 2011 and our eight colored students welcome, welcome to the finest four years of your lives, and an okay two or three years for you colored students. You should all proceed to your home room classes; in other news today's lunch is…"

"Hey Riley, you here that there's gonna be eight colored students this year, and there used to be only five." Huey said with a little interest in his voice.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Riley screamed, causing a huge seen.

"What's wrong with you?" Huey asked after he pulled his brother away from the people that were staring at them like they were maniacs.

"What's wrong wit' me, what's wrong wit' me, now dat dere some new n!ggas in town I'ma hafta prove myself allova again, it was easy when we was in Whiteboyland but now I gotta beat dese new suckas down or I'll be getting' clowned the rest of ma life ya heard me!" Riley shouted at his brother practically hyperventilating.

"Wow Riley, I'm really impressed, you've taken ignorance to a whole new level, so while you stay here and have a heart attack about black people getting their money together and doing stuff for themselves I'm going to homeroom." Huey said shaking his head and walking away.

"Wait up Huey! What dese homeroom suckas put me in?" Riley said, trying to sound tough but still visibly shaken from the news that he might have to fight for his right to be the Gangsta King of Woodcrest.

"Lucky for you the homerooms are done by last name or you'd be screwed." Huey said without turning around.

"Yeah dog, last name homerooms, dats how I like it!" Riley shouted, trying to act like he knew something, "But, um yo Huey, like which homeroom is I in exactly?" The youngest Freeman brother asked as he tailed his senior sibling.

"Sigh. We have the same homeroom, it's room 123-A, now if you don't mind I'm going to the bathroom." Huey said walking to the other side of the hallway and into the bathroom. Riley walked on, with no one but his thoughts for company. _Mischief. Violence. Thuggery. Theft… _Riley was so wrapped up in his malignant thoughts that he did not notice the black guy wearing a Houston Texans jersey over a white tee and a fitted Texans hat over a white du-rag in front of him until they ran into each other.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that my brotha." Our mystery darkie said.

"'Ey n!gga whatchu lookin' at!?" Riley said when he realized this guy must be one of the new black students.

"Pfft. Not much." The new African American shot at Riley, causing the youngest Freeman to freeze up. By the time Riley had composed himself the new guy was gone.

"Yeah sucka run away, run away like a b!tch!" Riley yelled thinking it the only way to save face. He walked the rest of the way to homeroom in silence.

--

The mysterious black guy walked down the hall and stepped into his homeroom just as the bell was ringing, it locked normal about 30 desk/seats, gum under the tables, and cheesy inspirational posters with pictures of teenagers climbing a mountain. He gave the room a once over and immediately went to sit next to the only people of color in the room, Latino guy in a red bandana, a white tee, a red button up shirt with the top button done over that and Lowrider brand jeans, and a Latino girl, wearing tight Baby Phat jeans and a tighter pink low-cut Baby Phat shirt sitting in the back corner, dapped up with the guy and said, "What it do?"

"Órale vato" the guy said back, "I'm guessing you are one of 'the eight colored students' that's supposed to fail in two or three years."

"Yeah word man, you know who the other five guys are?" the black guy asked.

"Naw but me 'n mi hermana prob'ly gon' see 'em when we go to Black History after Homeroom." The Latino said nonchalantly.

"Yo you got Black History first block to? I'll see you there maine. Oh by the way my name's Julius Sekiri aka Julius King." Julius said offering his hand.

"Órale, my name's Arturo Julio Ricardo Rodriguez Sanchez aka Dirty Sanchez, and this' my sister Lupe." Arturo said shaking Julius' hand.

"Oye chico, why _you_ get to say the long name all the time, _I_ wanted to introduce us this time hombre!" Lupe said punching her brothers arm, making him wince in pain.

--

In room 123-B Riley and his brother Huey were sitting at a long black table on the left side of rectangular with another black guy with dreadlocks and a black Mos Def t-shirt, Huey's childhood friend Michael "Caesar" Caesar and their female friend Jazmine Dubois. Huey and Caesar were talking about classes, the fact they all picked Black History as a class and had it first block, the negative effects of the Bush Administration, and the possible positive effects to the African American community of Barrack Obama getting into the White House, well Huey was talking about how bad Bush was and saying that if Obama became president he would assassinated by the Ku Klux Klan while Caesar tried to stay positive and make jokes about George W. Bush, Cuba Gooding Jr., and Huey and Jazmine going out, making Jazmine blush and Huey hit him. Finally Caesar turned to Riley "Yo Young Reezy, what's up with you? I mean you ain't said anything, you ain't even been hollerin' at girls, or dissin' our teachers." Caesar asked the young Chicagoan.

"Yo man I got dissed by one of dem new n!ggas, man he straight punked me! I'm tellin' you we can't trust these new n1ggas" Riley whispered; trying to make sure no one else heard him.

"Riley I'm sure you deserved whatever this guy did to you." Huey said to his brother.

"Yo man ain't did nothin', I just bumped into that sucka an' said 'Yo whatchu lookin' at!?'" Riley stated innocently.

"Riley, you provoked him for no reason; you could have become friends with him and had someone to do your dirty work." Huey said as their homeroom teacher began to address the class, "Look, we'll talk later in our Black History class after homeroom." Huey said as the teacher started to go on about the importance of not cheating.

--

Meanwhile in room 124 the female basketball legend Cindy "Fearsome" McPhearson ,wearing a tight t-shirt with a picture of a basketball on it and tight jeans, was talking to a blonde girl with a southern accent as a an Asian kid with a bucket hat sat down next to feared basketball player. "Hey Cindy, get any WNBA contracts yet?" Hiro Otomo said.

"Yo, Yo, Hiro what's good? You still killin' 'em on the turntables?" Cindy asked when she realized who she was sitting next to.

"I'm doing good, and you?"

"I'm great, I'm great. I'm still merkin' suckas on the b-ball court." Cindy said feeling proud.

"So you gonna introduce me to your friend?" Hiro asked looking over to the hot blonde next to his friend.

"Oh! Yeah, I almost forgot, dis is my cousin Virginia Lee, her parents moved her out here to make sure she stayed outta trouble." Cindy said.

"Hey! Iffin' you keep givin' out mah personal information we gonna be fixin' for a fight." Virginia said in a sexy southern drawl.

"Sorry cuz, anyway what class do you have next?" Cindy asked her Japanese friend.

"Hold up let me check." He said and pulled out his schedule. "Looks like I got Black History first." Hiro told her calmly.

"Omigod!!" Cindy yelled.

"What!?" Hiro yelled back.

"Virginia and I have Black History first too!" Cindy yelled even louder.

_RIIIIING!! _"Class, that's the bell have a nice first day!" The homeroom teacher said with false cheer in her voice and a fake smile on her face.

--

"Yo Huey, let's get to Black History." Caesar said getting up from the desk.

"Alright Caesar, let's go, after all the year can't end before it begins." Huey said as he, Jazmine, and Riley got up from the desk.

"Yo Huey, you think there's gonna be any suckas we know at class today?" Riley asked as they headed out of room 123-B.

"I don't know, but I have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach." Huey informed his little brother.

**That's all for Chapter 2, Chapter 3 will be up soon. Please review. In Chapter 3 everyone is going to Black History class, sparks will fly, hearts will be broken, and stuff.**


	3. The N1gg4 Moment

**Chapter 3: What Happens When You Put Six Blacks, Two Mexicans, and a Asian in One Room? A N1gg4 Moment!**

Huey, Caesar, and Jazmine walked into their Black History class feeling hopeful, and immediately felt all the joy that they had in their bodies drain away, well Caesar and Jazmine felt all their joy melt away, Huey already had his joy sucked away when Bush was elected again and only felt moderate surprise when he saw his fifth grade teacher, Mr. Petto was teaching his Black history class. Mr. Petto on the other dropped everything he was doing when he saw Huey and his dark skinned comrades and ran for the front door, screaming and crying, he actually made it out the door and was opening his car door before the security guard tackled him and dragged back inside the building, "It's okay John, everything's okay, I'm sure the darkies have matured since fifth grade, just breath in, breathe out, clear your mind of these thoughts. Just imagined they're white kids with deep tans, just white kids with tans." The security guard said as he tried to lead the frightened Mr. Petto back to class.

* * *

Back in the classroom, Huey, Jazmine, and Caesar walked over to a black guy in a Houston Texans jersey, a Houston Texans hat, and a white du-rag talking to a Latino guy in a red bandana and a red plaid shirt with the top button done over a white t-shirt at the back of the class at a long black table. "Yo what's good?" the black guy asked when they walked over.

"It's all good, now that we got some more blacks in the 'burbs." Caesar said and sat down next to them. "Oh, and my name is Michael Caesar, but call me Caesar, and this hear is Huey Freeman," he said pointing to his afro headed friend, "And the lovely lady next to him is Jazmine Dubois." He informed the Texan lover.

"Yo, I'm Julius Seriki and the Mexican next to me Arturo somethin' somethin' Sanchez." Julius told them.

"Oye chico, it's Arturo Julio Ricardo Rodriguez Sanchez, show some respec', nice to meet you vato." Arturo said.

"Yo, anyway man did you say Freeman? As in Robert Jebediah Freeman?" Julius asked.

"Yeah that's my granddad." Huey said

"Well, looks like I'm living with you for the next couple years." Julius informed our afro wearing hero.

"Oh, _you're_ the kid from the troubled neighborhood? Welcome to Woodcrest, home to the whitest people outside of Europe." Huey said making them laugh a little. Just then two gorgeous blondes and a Japanese guy walked into the classroom.

"Yo Huey, Jazzy, Caesar, and some new colored people!! Hey where's young Reezy?" Cindy yelled across the room.

"Hey Cindy, hey Hiro," Caesar yelled back. "Huey move!" He whispered.

"What?"

"Move, so Cindy can sit here."

"Oh, oh! OOOOOH!" Huey said realizing what his best friend meant. Just then Cindy, Hiro, and Virginia came to the table and started to sit down. They were seated with Hiro, Huey, Jazmine, Caesar, and Cindy on one side and Arturo, Julius, Virginia, and two empty seats for Lupe and Riley on the other side. "Cindy who's the new girl?" Huey asked

"Oh, I forgot again, this is my cousin Virginia. She's, uh, she's from out of town." Cindy said, changing what she was going to say when her cousin looked at her. "And of course you know Hiro, the best DJ in the Midwest. But hey who are _these_ new students?" She asked looking at Julius and Arturo.

"Yo, I'm Julius and the dude next to me is Arturo." Julius told as he and Arturo dapped up with Cindy, Hiro, and Julius tried to dap up with Virginia but she just shook his hand lightly, like he was going to bite her.

"Yo hold up let me count: me, Arturo, Huey, Caesar, Lupe, that's Arturo's sister," Julius told them, "Where was I, oh yeah, me, Arturo, Huey, Caesar, Lupe, Jazmine, Hiro, and the last colored kid must be that punk that tried to start somethin' wit' me in the hall." Julius said.

"Hold up, hold up," Huey interrupted, "Did this kid have on a white beater, and a du-rag?" Huey asked.

"Yeah that's what that sucka was wearin'" Julius said venomously.

"Ooooh! So you the one that my brother tried to fight, you humiliated him, you punked him in front of everybody!" Huey said, practically yelling, and with every word Julius winced. "I think we're gonna be great friends." Huey finished.

* * *

And where is Riley right now? He's just leaving the bathroom feeling much better after passing the ten tacos he had eaten the night before. As he walked to class trying to perfect his mean mug he bumped into a hot Latina wearing a tight, low-cut, pink Baby Phat t-shirt and tight Baby Phat jeans. "Yo b!tch let me get in dem jeans!" Riley shouted after he looked at her, speaking with his usual disrespect for women. Unfortunately for him he disrespected a short-tempered, proud Latina who hated when people treated her like a slut. This is why she punched him in the face and gave him a nasty shiner.

"Oye cochino, do I look like some kinda whore to you? Huh? DO I!?" She shouted at him picking him up and then pulling him down to eye level.

"Uh, um, uh, no?" Riley said sounding scared.

"Yeah you better not think I'm a whore." She said a little more calmly. "Now if you really want to get wit' me you can offer to hold my books like a gentleman." She said taking in how cute he was.

"Uh, can I carry your books for you?" Riley asked still a little wary.

"Órale estupido, it's the first day of school, we don't have any books yet! Do you even see me holding any books?" She exclaimed incredulously. "Look, since you want to help me so bad, why don't you tell me where the Black History classroom is?" She asked, even though she already knew where it was.

"'Ey shawty, I'll do you one better, I'll take you there, cause I have that class to." Riley said feeling glad he had asked Huey which room it was before he went to the bathroom. "Yo, what's yo' name sexy?"

"I'll forgive you for that one 'cause you don't know my name, but from now on call me Lupe." The flaming hot Latina told him. "And what's your name vato?" Lupe asked him resisting the urge to hit him

"Aight se- I mean, Lupe, my name's Riley. Now, to Black History." Riley said, taking her arm and leading her to class. They walked there talking about their lives, they soon found out they had skipped a grade (Lupe because of her high SOL scores, and Riley because the school district wanted to get rid of him as quickly as possible), Riley told her about his dream of being a gangsta rapper and Lupe talked about her dream of being a doctor, however their talk of dreams and possibilities stopped when they saw Mr. Petto spazzing out in the hallway with a security guard trying to comfort him and the principal threatening to fire him. They both laughed the rest of the way to class. As soon as they walked into room 255 or the Black History classroom Riley spotted his crew and started thinking. _There's my brother Huey, my basketball rival "Fearsome" Cindy McPhearson with her traditional blonde ponytail and an impressive booty, Caesar with his dreadlocks, his favorite DJ Hiro Otomo had his bucket hat on, Jazmine who had finally grew into her head and had grown a curvy body and with her usual afro puff, some Mexican guy, another hot blonde girl with a nice butt, and… THE FOOL THAT PUNKED ME!! _"**YO N!GGA**!!" Riley yelled at the top of his lungs pointing at Huey's table, stopping all the conversations in the room and turning several heads.

"Who me?" Arturo asked.

"Not you, the black guy!" Riley screamed.

"Who me?" Caesar, Huey said simultaneously.

"No, the n!gga we don't know!!" Riley yelled exasperated.

"Naw my brotha, I know you ain't talking to me!" Julius said as he and Arturo stood up.

"You know I'm talkin' ta you b!tch!!" Riley yelled walking closer to Julius.

"Oye chico, what's wrong with you?" Lupe shouted stepping in front Riley.

"Lupe stay outta dis, I just got some beef wit' dis n!gga!" Riley yelled, completely unable to control his voice, "Dis ain't none of yo' business!!"

"Riley, I like you, I like you a lot, but if you start beefin' wit' my friends and family, then we got beef." Lupe said and stepped next to Julius with her brother stepped next to Julius and broke Riley's heart, or at least she made him look past her breasts and butt and he decided he could never love her, showing who they would side with if it came to a fight.

"Yo, Huey, Caesar, Jazmine, Cindy, Hiro y'all gon' back me up against dese fools, right?" Riley said, not liking his odds of winning against a black guy _and_ two angry Mexicans.

"Riley you my brother, but you started this for no real reason, plus we kinda like Julius and Arturo." Huey said as the others nodded not moving.

"Huey what's happening?" Jazmine whispered to Huey.

"Well Riley is about to get into a fight that he doesn't really need to get into over an insult that he practically asked for," Huey informed the mulatto, "In other words a N!gga Moment."

"Lupe, Arturo back up I can take dis sucka on my own." Julius commanded.

"Please, we shouldn't fight; the teacher should be back soon." Hiro said trying to calm everyone down. But it was too late people were already starting to form a circle around Julius and Riley and they were chanting _FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!_

"Wait, wait!" Julius shouted, shutting everybody up, "Hiro's right, the teacher could be back any second so Arty go stand watch!" Julius commanded as the chanting started again.

_FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!_

"But I want to see you beat that punk's ass!" Arturo complained.

_FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!_

"Just do it!" Julius exclaimed taking off his hat and du-rag, revealing his low-top fade.

_FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!_

"Oh fine." Arturo said disappointedly.

_FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!_

"Aight let's get to da bidness!" Julius shouted, taking up a boxing stance.

"Let's do dis n!gga!" Riley shouted getting into his fighting stance, with his thumb up and pinky out.

* * *

Poor Mr. Petto, poor, poor Mr. Petto with his afrophobia (fear of black people) and weak stomach had run at the very thought of teaching Huey, Caesar, and Riley again. The security guards kind words and the principal threatening to fire him was finally enough to convince him to go back to his classroom. However they had not prepared him for to angry black teenagers fighting it out in his classroom, and no one was ready for Riley, the Gangsta King of Woodcrest, to be getting is but handed to him by a new kid. In a way it was Arturo's fault Mr. Petto saw anything at all, you see Arturo was so wrapped up in watching the fight that he forgot he was on lookout duty. So no one realized that Mr. Petto was about to walk in because they were too busy watching Julius slam Riley's face into the blackboard. When Mr. Petto stepped into his classroom he saw most of his class yelling fight and two of the black members of his class were covered in cuts and bruises, as well as both having broken noses. "Um, ah, st-students please go back to your seats," Mr. Petto told us, no one listened and Julius and Riley continued to fight. "Students please sit down, so I can take attendance." Mr. Petto tried again, his latest statements soliciting a few laughs. "Class if you don't sit down I'll be forced to call security and you all will be suspended!" Mr. Petto said, trying to add a little force to his. When he finally got the students to go to their seats and Huey and Arturo dragged Riley and Julius off each other Riley and Julius were sent to the nurse to get their noses fixed. "Okay class, now that we have calmed down we can take attendance. Now would the eight, ahem, 'colored' students come to the front of the class? And Mr. Sanchez, Mr. Freeman, and Mr. Seriki, we don't encourage gang involvement in school so could you please remove your bandanas and 'du-rags?" the afrophobic teacher asked after the two scrappers got back. Huey, Riley, Jazmine, Julius, Caesar, Arturo, Lupe, and Hiro walked to the front of class with Huey, Arturo, and Lupe separated Julius and Riley.

"Psst, Riley. Hey Riley." Lupe whispered once they were in front of the class.

"I ain't talking ta you b!tch!" Riley whispered back.

"Riley, I'm sorry I picked his side, but it was mi amigo and mi hermano, and if I went against him I'd screw my friend and my brother, and I never, _ever_ screw mi familia." She whispered to the cornrowed gangster, "But I really want to be your friend." She said looking hopefully into his eyes as the teachers turned to address them.

"Okay the principal has asked that we take pictures of you eight with your information on it." Mr. Petto told Huey and company, handing them each pieces of plastic, like the ones used in prison photos, with their height, weight, name, nicknames, eye color, hair color, and age typed on it in black ink.

"Why is it that everyone at this school lets their entire view of all colored peoples be controlled by how we are portrayed in most media?" Huey asked the flustered teacher.

"Well, uh um, look the principal is requiring that all of your kind do this." Mr. Petto finally said after about a few minutes of thinking and perspiring.

"Why?" The eight ethnic irregularities asked in unpracticed unison.

"So that we can, um, distribute the, uh, photos to the, uh um, local police, in case they are looking for anyone matching your descriptions." Mr. Petto said, sweating and stuttering. After the pictures were done the eight anomalies sat at their table. "Okay class since I was, ah, preoccupied for most of class we won't be doing any work today." Mr. Petto declared making the whole class cheer, "However I am assigning a project that will be do next week on which black you think has affected America _positively_," Mr. Petto said as the class booed, "Since there are thirty-three of you will work in groups of ten or more for this project, since there are only about three or four African Americans that have affected America positively." Mr. Petto finished when the class quieted down.

"Oh! Huey, can I be with you?" Jazmine asked as soon as the teacher was done talking, getting everyone to look at her. "Not like _that_!" Jazmine exclaimed when she noticed the looks she was getting.

"Sure, but _I_ pick the person, because we are _not_ doing Mariah Carey." Huey told her.

"I'm cool with that." Jazmine answered.

"Let's see, Riley's with us." Huey said.

"Hey, Riley, can I be with you on this?" Lupe asked softly.

"Yeah, but dat b!tch wit da fade stays away from my group." Riley said glaring at Julius.

"Please, I wouldn't be caught dead witta punk like _you_." Julius shot back, staring Riley down. "Anyway, Arty, wanna be in my group?" Julius asked, still glaring at Riley, refusing to back down.

"Actually, Jules, I wanted to work wit' Lupe and Señor Violent." Arturo said looking at Riley suspiciously.

"Yo man, she's a big girl, she can take of herself, and if she can't I'll take care of Mistah Punk." Julius said, still glaring at Riley.

"'Ey yo Ceez you with us, right?" Huey asked his best friend.

"Yo, I'm up for that." The New Yorker replied. "Yo, Cindy, be me, Huey, Riley, and Jazmine's partner?" Caesar asked the blonde baller as Riley finally broke away from the death-glare with Julius.

"Fo' sho'" She answered the dreadlocked BK native.

"Hold up," Virginia said when she realized her cousin was taken, "Iffin' you with _those people_ who'm I s'pposed ta be wit'?" Virginia finished, saying "those people" with pure disgust.

"'Ey cuz, you can be wit' us, right Ceez?" Cindy asked looking at Caesar.

"Huh? Uh, yeah that's fine." Caesar said grudgingly.

"Hey," Hiro said when he realized everyone had a partner but him, "Who am I gonna be with?"

"Yo, H, you can be wit' me 'n Arty, maybe you can show me some of dem famed mixing skills." Julius said. As Huey counted how many people he had in his group.

"Yo, Julius, can my group hook up with your group so we got ten members

"Aight, but dat punk don't mess wit' me." Julius said loud enough for the entire table to here.

"What!" Riley yelled when Huey said this.

"Riley, you can let them join our group, or we can have a bunch of white kids in our group." Huey told his brother.

"Fine, they can be in our group." Riley said crossing his arms.

_RIIIIIING!!_

"Well, class that's the bell, have a nice day." Mr. Petto said, relieved that his one class with colored students was finally gone.

"'Ey y'all we gonna start working on this at my house at around 5:30ish." Told the group.

"Yo, peace y'all, I got Art next." Julius said to no one in particular.

"No f!cking way, I got Art next too!!" Riley yelled at Julius.

"Órale, I can't believe this! Me and Lupe got Art too!" Arturo yelled, "Don't worry, we'll make sure they don't kill each other." Arturo finished.

"Well me and Jazmine got English next." Huey stated.

"Yo, I got P.E." Caesar said.

"Yo me to." Cindy said.

"Oh my goodness, I have P.E. to!" Virginia said in her southern drawl.

"Hey I got Music Lab next block." Hiro informed the crew.

3: 48 P.M., September 5, 2007, the first day of high school let out. 3: 56 P.M. Huey and Riley Freeman were outside of said high school, Ronald Reagan Memorial High School to be exact, waiting for the person from the troubled neighborhood. "Yo, Huey, you know who da kid is?" Riley asked as they waited.

"Yeah." Huey answered, dreading the question that came next.

"Ain't you gon' tell me who da kid is?" Riley asked, slightly annoyed.

"Uh, it's one of the new colored kids." Huey replied, doing his best to avoid the only real answer.

"Which one, is it Lupe? Oh I hope it's Lupe!" Riley exclaimed.

"No it's not her it's, well how can I put this, it's Jul-"

"Hey Huey!" Julius shouted interrupting the elder Freeman's answer, "So where's your house at?" Julius asked as Riley's eyes filled with rage.

"No!" Riley shouted.

"Yes." Huey calmly said back.

"No, it can't be him!" Riley screamed.

"Riley, Julius here is going to live with us for four years, so you better start getting along with him," Huey told his brother, "And Julius, just follow us home, and please don't start anything with Riley." Huey said, as he and his brother walked toward their house.

"Yo, Huey, I ain't doin' nothin' to dis punk, so long as he ain't doin' nothin' to me." Julius replied, following the Freeman brothers.

* * *

On a rooftop nearby a white man in stealth gear was watching Huey, Riley, and Julius as the scene unfolding, as a matter of fact he and his cohorts hand been watching the Freeman brothers and their friends all day. "Sir, I have completed my mission." The man said into a hi-def walkie-talkie after he saw Huey, Riley, and Julius entered the Freeman household.

"Very good then old chap, give me your report." A British voice said through the walkie-talkie.

"Report: Riley and Huey continue to bicker as usual; the fact that no one backed Riley up when he challenged this Julius character will have undoubtedly driven a wedge between him and the rest of the gang." The spy reported.

"Excellent, excellent, very well then, we shall have to play this confrontation to our advantage." The British voice informed hid flunky in an amused voice. "Is there more?" The voice asked.

"No sir." The spy replied.

"Very well Jenkins, you may return to headquarters." The voice said and Jenkins quietly climbed off the roof.


	4. Study Date

* * *

Thanks to YoungNeil for reviewing. And in case you didn't know this is happening in 2007-2008 school year. I don't own The Boondocks; I do own Julius, Arturo, and Lupe.

**Chapter 4: Study Date**

At the McPhearson household Cindy "Fearsome" McPhearson was in the room she shared with her cousin, Virginia Lee, Cindy was in the closet trying to put together an outfit. "Yo, Virginia, whatcha think I should wear?" The famed basketball player asked her cousin.

"Dahlin', I just don't undahstand you," Virginia said, "Why would you get all dressed up for studying with ya friends?"

"Well ya know, a sista always gotta floss, plus eva since Caesar got his braces off he been lookin' hella fine." Cindy informed her cousin.

"Sugah, that's anotha thing I don't undahstand," Virginia said once again, "Why would you want some Nigra slobberin' all ova you, I mean, it's bad enough ya always hangin' around with them Nigras, but now ya wanna get with them darkies?"

"Virginia!" Cindy shouted, sticking her head out of the closet.

"What?" Virginia asked, startled by her cousins tone.

"How you gon' straight call my friends dat!?" Cindy yelled.

"What, did I call y'all friends?" Virginia questioned.

"Ya know _the n-word_." Cindy said, emphasizing the last two words.-

"I h'ain't say the n-word, I just said Nigra." Virginia insisted.

"Dat's da n-word, fool!"

"Ah yah positive, I'm pretty sure that Nigra, N-E-G-R-O, is safe."

"Oh, it's ya Southern accent, I thought you said uhhhh..." Cindy stuttered, and walked next to her cousin and whispered in her ear.

"You thought I said _that_, I'm southern dahlin', but I'm not crude." Virginia said, offended that Cindy would even think she would say something so vulgar.

"Well anyway, what do you think of my outfit?" Cindy asked stepping back so her cousin could take in everything she was wearing. Virginia looked her cousin up and down, Cindy was wearing a tight, white, low-cut Sean John tank-top that showed a little midriff and super short jean shorts.

"Sugah, ya that shirt barely covers ya breasts 'n abs, and it'd be less revealin' ta wear a thong than those jean shorts." Virginia said.

"Well ya know boys only want one thing, an' I want Ceez ta know right away that if he gets that from me he gon' enjoy it, yo." Cindy said as she fixed her hair.

"Dahlin', I don't even undastand why you want a Nigra, I couldn't stand havin' those big fat Nigra lips all ova me." Virginia said shivering at the thought of it.

"Yo, why you gotta be straight rascist like dat?" Cindy asked feeling offended for her friends

"Girl, you know ya daddy, mah daddy, 'n everyone in ah family hates black people. Hell mah great-great-great-great grandfather was Robert E. Lee, remember." Virginia re-informed her basketball playing cousin. "And you know who my dad is."

"Who gives a crap, yo cuz, it's the 21st century, blacks are, and have always been, equal to all others races. Hell some of 'em are better than the average white man." Cindy said, making her cousin gasp and look around.

"You betta not let ya family hear you talkin' like that." Virginia told Cindy nervously as she checked outside to make sure Cindy's parents hadn't come back from work yet.

"Whatever," Cindy said as she finished fixing her hair and started heading downstairs to the living room, "Yo cuz, let's watch some TV before we go work on the project."

* * *

In a recently purchased house nearby a loud, violent, and occasionally Spanish argument was going on. "Arturo, usted agujero de mierda estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, I'm old enough to wear what da hell I want." Lupe Julio Ricardo Rodriguez Sanchez yelled at her older brother Arturo.

"Lupe you are _not _wearing a thong, you want peeps thinkin' you a puta?" Arturo shouted as his sister stopped upstairs to her room. After ten minutes of tense silence Arturo decided he may have been a bit too hard on her and went up to her room to apologize, when he got to her room he knocked on her door and went right into his apology when she didn't open the door. "Oye, Lupe I'm sorry I was bossing you around, I'm not padre. C'mon Lu-Lu," Arturo said using her childhood nickname, "Please forgive me."

"Orale, quit crying, I'll forgive you, and your right about the thong, I won't wear one." Lupe conceded. "'Ey Arturo, will you come in here and tell me whatchu think of my outfit."

"Sure sis," Arturo said feeling relieved she had forgiven him and stepped inside her room. Unfortunately as soon as he saw what she was wearing his anger returned, "No, NO, **NO**! You are not wearing that!" He yelled.

"C'mon what's wrong with a tube top?" She asked

"It's way too short for a chica yo' age to be wearin', if that thing was two inches smaller you could be in Playboy!" He shouted.

"I know, huh?" Lupe answered admiring herself in the mirror.

"Orale," Arturo said shaking his head about the impossible choose beween his sister wearing a thong or his sister wearing a tube top that was smaller than Paris Hilton's brain. "Look you can wear the thong if you wear somethin' less revealin' aight?"

"Gracias Arturo, I knew you'd see it my way." Lupe said smiling.

* * *

Across the street in the only entirely black house within 100 miles Huey and Caesar were watching The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, during a commercial break they started talking, "So, Huey whatcha gonna wear when the crew comes over?" The dread-head asked his afro headed homie.

"What do ya mean, I'm just gonna wear what I have on." Huey said pointing to his plain black tee and jeans.

"Yo, dog, you gotsta be wearin' somthin' fresh when all dem fly girls come over." Julius Seriki said as he came down the stairs wearing a short sleeve, black Dickies shirt, over a green t-shirt with voodoo designs, black Dickies pants, a black fitted hat that had the Jamaican flag on half of the front and the other half had the Jamaican coat of arms, and a small chain of iced out skulls.

"Yo, Jules that' as fly chain, lemme check dat joint'" Caesar said when he noticed the ice the new kid had wrapped around his neck. "Yo, man, that chain is fresh."

"So, Julius, where you from?" Huey asked nonchalantly.

"I'm reppin' Houston man, South Park to be specific." Julius said. "Can I hear y'all say Southside, Southside, Southside!?"

"Uh, yeah, it woulda been cool just to tell us your city, anyway how did you learn how to kick ass like that today?" Huey asked the Houston native.

"Oh, I been taking boxing since I was seven." After a few more minutes of Will Smith hilarity a certain cornrowed, extremely angry, Chicagoan came down the stairs.

"Yo, Huey, Caesar, Jules how y'all hangin'?" Riley Freeman asked as he walked to the TV.

"Don't call me Jules, you haven't earned it." Julius said as the youngest Freeman walked past him, accidently tripping Riley with his outstretched feet.

"What was dat fo' nigg-"

_RILEY! RILEY I AM GOD,YOU ARE NO LONGER PERMITTED TO CUSS!_

Riley heard in his head. "What, why not?" Riley said to no one, making everyone look at him like he was crazy.

_BECAUSE I AM GOD, YOU SHALL OBEY ME._

"You ain't never had no problem wit' me cuss out nig- uh I mean Negro!" Riley yelled as everyone tried to back away slowly.

_WELL, UH, MY MOMMY TOLD ME NOT TO LET YOU CUSS ANYMORE. AND IF YOU CUSS I WILL HAVE YOU KILLED BY A RUNAWAY TRAIN. _Then the voice left, leaving Riley looking a complete maniac. It took a couple of minutes but eventually he convinced everyone he had been using Bluetooth to talk to Granddad. Then he turned to Julius and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a certain Houston native.

"Whatchu want punk" Julius said standing up and spreading his arms out.

"Jus' watch yo self Julius." Riley said trying to calm down.

* * *

At 5:31 Jazmine Dubois at the Freeman household with her father Tom DuBois, Cindy McPhearson, and Cindy's cousin Virginia Lee. All three girls came into the house dressed to impress, Jazmine had done her hair like Ciara's and was wearing tight Baby Phat Jeans and a pink Baby Phat shirt, Cindy was wearing tight, white, low-cut Sean John tank top that showed midriff and super short jean shorts, And Virginia was wearing a white tee with the words Dixie Girl written on it in big bubble letters with a Confederate flag in the background. "Yo, yo, yo wassup my ladies." Julius said standing up. "Hey Huey why ain't you told me we was havin' models come by the house?" Julius asked making the girls giggle.

"Shut-up Jules." Virginia, Cindy, and Jazmine said simultaneously.

"Naw, y'all I'm bein' serious, y'all lookin' straight hot right now." Julius said bluntly making the girls blush. "Especially little Miss Dixie Girl."

"Daddy, we're right across the street, you could've let us walk here." Jazmine told her father, since he had taken the liberty to walk the girls right up to the door.

"Now, now Jazmine, if you had walked someone could have kidnapped you, and you could have been ANALLY RAPED!!" Tom said, yelling the last part. "Now Jazmine, sweetie, I'll pick you up at 9:30, call if you want to leave earlier." Tom said stepping into his car, leaving his daughter blushing and her friends trying to hold in their laughter.

"Yo, Cindy, you doin' a photo shoot for a car magazine after we done studyin'?" Caesar asked, also standing up.

"You really think it looks good Ceez?" Cindy asked spinning around so Caesar could see everything.

"Yeah girl, you lookin' finer than porcelain." Caesar said fighting the urge to put his hands on her.

"Hey Huey, how do I look?" Jazmine asked.

"Uh, you look good?" Huey said out loud, inside saying _Jazzy you look freakin' sexy_.

"Oh, um thanks." Jazmine said feeling disappointed at how unenthusiastic Huey sounded.

"Yo, anybody know whur Arty 'n Lupe is?" Riley asked finally breaking his silence.

"I think I saw them leavin' their house when I was walking here." Hiro Otomo said as he walked through the open door looking fresh with blue jeans, a white tee with a Japanese flag on the front with the words Land of the Rising Sun under the flag, and a white and red hat that said Japan in graffiti letters on the front. And then as if summoned by the Japanese DJ's words the two Mexicans arrived just as Hiro took a seat on the sofa. Arturo came in first, dressed simply in red high-top Chuck Taylors, jeans, a red Tribal Streetwear shirt (with the tribal Streetwear logo on the front), and a red skully. Lupe came in after him; she went all out on her outfit with a tight, low-cut red tee that said Chica on it in blocky letters, tight jeans, and gold hoop earrings.

"Hey everybody's here, let's get to work." Huey said when everybody took a seat. "Alright, how we gonna do this project on?"

"Oh, oh, Martin Luther King!" Lupe shouted.

"Naw, naw, naw man we gotta use Muhammad Ali." Julius said.

"Michael Jordan, c'mon, y'all know we straight up gotta do MJ." Cindy argued as her cousin sat next to her completely silent, after several other suggestions Riley voiced his opinion.

"Yo, we gotta use Fitty!" Riley yelled over everyone else's voices.

"What! Fitty as in Fitty Cent?" Julius asked incredulously.

"Yeah Negro you heard me!" Riley shouted back.

"We're supposed to have a report on blacks who had a _positive _effect on America, Fif used to deal drugs and now he makes music and video games that promote violence, and he keeps kickin' good rappers out his crew, _and_he a sucky rapper." Julius said matter-of-factly.

"What Fitty's da best dere is!" Riley shouted enraged

"Is you kiddin' vato, Fif suck, only reason he had anythin' was 'cause he had Game." Arturo said.

"Thank you man, thank you, dat's what I had been sayin'." Julius said glad someone agreed with him.

"Well can y'all rap better dan Fif?" Riley asked smugly.

"Hell yeah." Arturo and Julius said in unpracticed unison.

"Aight let's hur ya." Riley said.

"Yo, Hiro gimme a beat." Juluis ordered and Hiro started pounding on the coffee table rhythmically. "Check it, check it."

_Yo it's Julius in da house_

_Got suckas runnin' away_

_Like snitches run they moufs_

_Makin' girls go down_

_So much money I make da world go' round_

_I'm in da Midwest; I run your whole town_

_You messin' wit me?_

_Ya bet-ter slow down_

_Or else I'll have your whole house_

_Burned too da ground_

_I'm comin' soon so pray to da Lawd_

_I'm finished now, you can applaud._

And applaud they did, except for Virginia who had left rolling, her eyes, as soon as Riley mentioned Fifty Cent. "Orale, vato, dat was pretty good but check dis."

_Oye I'm from the West Coast_

_AKA the best Coast_

_I look so fresh yo_

_But I ain't Will Smith_

_Jus' the definition_

_Of Latin freshness_

_Now I hear y'all like Fifty Cent_

_But I'm the whole damn dolla_

_I make the chicas holla_

_I got the Dickies wit' the polo_

_Watch me pop my colla_

_I ain't a slave master but I'm ownin' you_

_When I ask them who the best they say only you_

_No Julius not you, I meant only me_

_When I ask if they agree_

_The eses all say si!_

"Whoo that was hot man, hot!" Julius said clearly impressed, "But I'm the best, the South is the best y'all just can't take all this."

"Vato is you high? The West is the best." Arturo said.

"Hol' up, hol' up you gotta give it up fo' the East Coast, NYC done made this." Caesar said shocked that anyone could possibly think differently.

"Yo dog the Midwest got dis!" Riley yelled.

"SHUT-UP!" Julius, Arturo, and Caesar yelled at the youngest Freeman brother.

"C'mon man Nelly right hurr!" Riley yelled back.

"Please, his best stuff was about shoes." Julius said incredulously, "Now I will admit that was a fly song and it got me to spend over a one hunnit dollars on some ugly-ass shoes, however that's not enough to base a region's eligibility to be considered the best region in America."

"Hey man, what about Lupe Fiasco, Kanye West, I mean they inspired hipster hipster rap." Huey responded shocking everyone that he would get into such a stereotypically black conversation. "And what about Naledge and Double O, Common, Twista, GemStones, the Cool Kids, Crucial Conflict, Bone Thugs-n-Harmony, and many others."

"Aight, Huey brings up a decent argument, but what about BG he done put a word in the damned dictionary, and The Geto Boys put the South on the map!" Julius argued.

"Orale, you keep forgetting the West Coast, jus' think for a second, don't hurt yourself Riley, Dr. Dre is the reason songs about killin' and all that gangsta mierda has a slowed down beat." Arturo said.

"Well my friends, there is only one way to decided which region is truly the best." Hiro informed the crew.

"How!?" Everyone asked, except Virginia, who had excused herself to the kitchen to make some food.

"Simply have a rap battle, there's at least one dude from each region you're each decent representation for your regions, and whoever wins has the best rapping region." Hiro told them like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Oooooh!"

"Man this why I love Asians," Julius proclaimed, "They so damn smart." Just then something in the kitchen started smelling really good.

"So yeah dog I'ma be spittin' some fire right hurr." Riley shouted.

"You, please, Huey gon' rep the Midwest." Julius informed Riley.

"What!? I can rap way better dan dat afro-headed, anti-gangsta, foolm punk!" Riley shouted.

"Aight dog spit." The Houston native ordered the Chicagoan.

"Me?" Riley asked, confused.

"Yeah, you, spit right here right now." Julius commanded.

"Man, whateva, man check dis!"

_Dog we got big Glocks in the streets_

_Guns pop in the streets_

_We stay wit' dat heat_

_Scarier than Halloween_

_Mo' green dan a bean_

_Watch me flow like a stream_

_Or a riva_

_Watch me blow out ya brains_

_Or ya liva_

_Flow so cold_

_I make ya ass quiva_

_Mess wit' us_

_An' we pull triggas_

"Alright, Riley you can have my place in the rap-off." Huey said nonchalantly.

"What! C'mon Huey you know you can out rap this fool!" Julius yelled.

"I refuse to participate in what the white man would describe as a stereotypical black competition." Huey told Julius.

"Aight, so what you're sayin' right here man is that you gon' let the white man's expectations for you have an effect on what you will and will not do?" Julius said, expertly exploiting Huey's hatred of being used by the white man to his advantage.

"Well, uh, I mean I guess I can do it." Huey responded half-heartedly. "But, then the Midwest would have more representatives, so how 'bout I judge the competition.

"Yeah man, exactly, I mean ya whole revolution is about makin' it so blacks can do what they want, and if it happens to be a stereotypical thing, so what? Y'all want us doin' what we want, not what is not expected of us." Julius continued.

"Alright, how about we have the rap-off tomorrow after school?" Hiro suggested. "Hell, I'll DJ for it.

"Cool."

"Hey, hold up, hold up, what is that smell?" Julius asked snorting to get as much as the scent in as possible. "It smells like fried chicken, yo fam' I'm goin' to the kitchen to 'investigate'." Julius said and was off to the kitchen. Once he arrived he thought he had died and gone to heaven for a black man, there was everything a young Negro could want, heaps of fried chicken, fried fish, pork and a hot white girl. "Whoa, shawty, you made all this?"

"Hell yeah, I'm the cookin' queen of Louisianna!" Virginia proudly exclaimed.

"Well, everything looks good shawty, things look real good." Julius said getting a good look at his fellow Southerner. "Yo, I'ma makes sure ya deserve a title like that."

"Have some manners and wait for ya friends!" Virginia commanded Julius when he reached for a chicken leg.

"Yo, look at dis!" Riley yelled as he and everyone else in the house stepped into the kitchen. "Looks like mo'fo' died an' went to heaven!"

"_Now_ you can eat." Virginia informed the group, but she was looking directly at Julius. "I hope you like it." Virginia said, still looking at Julius.

Ten minutes later Granddad walked into the house, ready to yell their butts off for bringing in company without his consent. However he got one whiff of Virginia's food and forgot everything he was going to say, "Mmm-mmm, good food, good foooood! I'm eatin' me some good food!" Granddad sang. "Look here little cutie-pie, as long as you can that good you always welcome in my house."

"Why thank you sir!"

"Riley, what in the hell happened to your eye, and your nose?" Granddad asked, making everyone but Riley laugh.

"Nothin'." Riley muttered.

"Yo, on the real, Virginia, this food right here is delicious; are you sure you're white?" Julius asked, leaning back in his chair. He was completely unready for her when she slapped him across the face and stomped out of the room. "What the hell!" Julius yelled, tenderly touching the red mark on his face.

"Uh, I'ma go get my cousin, she got, um uh, she got Tourette's! Yeah that works!" Cindy stuttered and ran after her cousin. Cindy found Virginia sitting in the living room looking like she was about to kill someone. "What da hell is wrong wit' you Virginia!"

"Me! What's wrong with that Nigra Julius, I work mah ass off makin' a meal for you n' ya ungrateful friends and he's gonna insult me like that." Virginia shouted.

"Virginia, he _complimented _you,he said you got cookin' skills like a black chick."

"How's that a compliment?"

"Well, ya know dere's a stereotype that white people can't cook."

"Oh! I betta apologize ta Julius, I slapped that Nigra pretty hard."

"Girl you shoulda seen him, he jus' froze up in his seat wit' a big red mark on his face." Cindy told her cousin, making them both laugh as they walked back to the kitchen.

"Orale, Jim Crow, I hope you don't start attacking Latinos." Arturo said when he saw Virginia enter the kitchen.

"Ha-ha, very funny, I wanna see ya crackin' them jokes when ya work at McDonalds for minimum wage for the rest of ya life." Virginia replied.

"OOOOOOOOH DISS!!" Riley yelled.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say sorry for slapping you." Virginia said.

"It's all cool shawty." Julius told Virginia.

"Instead of rapping, making rascist jokes, and eating food that will probably give us all heart attacks by the age of 21, shouldn't we be working on our project?" Huey asked.

"Yeah, alright, fine Huey." Everyone grumbled.

"Boy, I want all these freeloaders out of my house by nine because I'm having a lovely MySpace cutie pie come over and I don't want you messin' everything up. And where is the ghetto hood-rat?" Granddad asked

"Uh, that would be me." Julius said raising his hand.

"Just because, I'm watching you for a few years, don't mean you're gonna like it, if you start making trouble I will make this hell on Earth for you, so, no drugs in or near my house and no robbin' peopl. Now I have to feed you and I will give you an allowance like the boys get, but if you want more money you have to work." Granddad informed the Southern boy. "Now if you don't mind I need to get ready for my date."

"Hey, Caesar what time is it?" Huey asked

"Uh, it's 7:46."

"Damn. We only got an hour fifteen to get some work done." Huey said, hitting the table. "Hey someone go up to me and Riley's room and grab a book called 'African-Americans Throughout History'.

"Oye, chico, I'll go get it." Lupe said and dashed upstairs. 15 minutes later, and Lupe still wasn't back. 20 minutes after Lupe left Riley went up to help her find the book. He accidently walked into her as she left his room holding a big book. "Riley, what're you doing up here chico?"

"Yo, I was gon' help you find dat book."

"Gracias, but I just found it." Lupe told Riley. "But this is for your trouble." She said and kissed his cheek, Riley kissed her on the lips and pressed her against the door to the room he shared with his brother, and Lupe returned the kiss and opened her mouth to let his tongue in. After a few minutes of this Huey yelled for them to hurry up and they ran downstairs trying not to look like they were just making out.

"Yo, Huey what's up?" Riley asked when he got downstairs.

"Took you long enough." Huey said when Riley handed him the book.

"I didn't kiss nobody!" Riley yelled.

"Nobody said you did."

"Oye, Riley calm down, and thanks for helping me find that book." Lupe said winking at him, keeping her cool.

"Hey, Caesar, catch." Huey said. Caesar was not paying attention and the book fell on the floor.

"Yo, I got it." Cindy said, she walked over to the book, which was right in front of Caesar, and bent over to pick it up and "accidently" making her shirt fall forward showing Caesar even more of her already exposed chest.

"Damn!" Caesar yelled as Cindy stood up.

"What?" Cindy asked.

"Uh, I meant, it's damn nice of you to pick that book up for me." Caesar said, sweating like he was in a sauna. "Aight man, I think we should do W.E.B. Du Bois."

"He is a good pick, he's written over 30 books, he made the NAACP, and he lived to be 95, which is pretty impressive for a black civil rights activist way back then." Huey told Caesar. 

"Alright, raise your hand if you want W.E.B. Du Bois." Everyone raised their hand except for Riley, who still wanted Fifty Cent. "Alright we got majority for Du Bois; I guess I'll see y'all tomorrow, same time."

As everyone, except Jazmine, was leaving Caesar walked over to Cindy, "Yo, Cindy, I was wonderin' you want to go to the movies with me on Friday?"

"Yeah, but I might have to take my cousin, you think you could get someone to 'entertain' her?"

"Definitely, so see ya Friday?"

"Uh-huh, peace Caesar." Cindy said running to catch up with her cousin. "Virginia. It worked!"

"That's great, hun."

"Yeah girl, we goin' to da movies Friday."

"Friday, that's cool, I guess, I'll just watch TV, alone." Virginia said dejectedly.

"Naw, you goin' to da movies wit' us, I asked Caesar to find someone to go wit' you."

"What! How dare you, why're you off decidin' when I'm gonna be goin' out."

"Virginia, calm down, I was jus' doin' you a favor, I mean you wanna stay at home all alone Friday night or you wanna go to the movies wit' a cute boy."

"Fine, I'll go to the movies with you, but the boy betta be cute." Virginia said as they walked into their house.

"Cindy! Where the hell have you been!?" Cindy's father asked when she stepped into the house; he was slumped in a chair with a bottle of beer in one hand.

"I-I was studyin' fo' a project at a friend's house, sir." Cindy answered frightened.

"Virginia!"

"Yes?"

"Has your irresponsible cousin been getting into any shenanigans?"

"No sir."

"Good, I'm glad you're here Virginia. Finally someone I can trust, someone who stays true to her race, I want you to keep an eye on Cindy, make sure those goddamned, nappy head, uppity, monkeys she insists on associating with don't get her into trouble."

"Yessir."

"Very well you may go to bed."

"Thank you, sir." Cindy and Virginia said simultaneously.

"Not you Cindy, Virginia may go to bed, but I think I need to have another 'talk' with you." Cindy's father said, making her break out in a cold sweat.

* * *

Across the street in the Freeman house Huey was helping Julius bring his stuff into the guest room. "Yo, Huey, it smells like an emasculated man has slept in this room." Julius said when he got a whiff of the room he was to stay in.

"Oh yeah, Tom, ya know Jazmine's dad, slept here when his wife kicked him outta his house."

"That guy that was screaming about anal rapings?"

"That's him." Huey said. "Hey Jazmine, when's your dad picking you up?"

"Uh, about another hour." Jazmine answered after she looked at her watch.

"Well why don't you call him to pick you up now?" Huey asked as he and Julius walked downstairs to watch TV.

"I would, but I forgot my cell, and you know how your Granddad hates anyone using his phone." Jazmine answered the revolutionary.

"Aight that's cool, how 'bout we watch some George Lopez before you have to go." Julius suggested.

"Sure, hey Huey, where's Riley?" Jazmine asked.

"In our room, probably watching porn, 'cause he can't get a real girl."

"Yeah man, the chances of Riley girlfriend, is the chances of the Miami Dolphins winning a game this season!" Julius exclaimed. After watching one episode of George Lopez Granddad yelled for them to go to Huey's room until his date is over.

"Granddad, is it really a good idea to put three teenage boys in a room, alone, with a girl?" Huey asked his grandfather.

"Oh, hush up boy, if you do decide to gangbang her, make sure you all have condoms, 'cause I'm not raising anymore kids." Granddad told the concerned revolutionary; unfortunately Jazmine was right next to them when he said this, making her panic slightly.

"H-Huey, you guys wouldn't rape me, would you?"

"Of course I won't rape you Jazmine, and since you're mixed you've got a smaller ass than most black women, so statistically speaking black men like Julius and Riley probably won't rape you." Huey said, making Jazmine feel much better. "Unless of course they're really horny, then they'll probably screw you until the cops come." Huey told her, completely destroying Jazmine's confidence.

"Don't worry Jazmine; I wouldn't never touch you in any way that makes you uncomfortable." Julius said, as they closed the door to Huey and Riley's room. "Riley, get yo' ass up, I mean, may I please use your computer."

"No way ya little, punk-ass, pussy!" Riley yelled back.

"Fine, since I don't want to be beefin' wit' you my whole time here I'm gonna let that one go instead of beating the black off you," Julius said, trying to rein in his anger, " Huey, you got any good books?"

"Yeah, how 'bout 'The Autobiography of Malcolm X'?"

"Uh, any good fiction?"

"No."

"Aight, gimme the one about Malcolm X." After an hour Granddad's date was over, in the contemporary sense, however his date did not leave they just went upstairs to Granddad's room, an 20 minutes after Granddad and his date went to his room the screaming started.

"Installez-le! INSTALLEZ-LE!! PLUS DUR! PLUS VITE! Oh Dieu, OH DIEU! Vous êtes si grands. Uh, uh, j'aime les vieux hommes!" Someone screamed in a hot French voice.

"Wow man that would be really sexy if I didn't know there was a wrinkly old guy making here moan like that." Julius said bluntly. "It must be worse for you, I mean that's your family having sex right next door." Riley ran to the bathroom to the bathroom and started vomiting loudly at the thought of his Granddad having sexual relations.

"Jazmine, I don't think your dad's gonna be able to get in, Granddad probably locked the front door. So I'm gonna call Mr. DuBois and tell him that you're gonna stay over our house tonight." Huey said after a few more minutes of moaning and screaming.

"Alright, but where will I sleep?" Jazmine asked.

"Normally I'd say sleep on the couch, but Granddad doesn't want his date seeing us, so you can sleep up here." Huey told the mulatto. "There's a sleeping bag in the closet, and you can have my pillow."

"Thanks Huey."

"Yo, Huey, I'm goin' to my room." Julius said, standing up to go. "Hey, Huey, you mind if a take The Autobiography with me?"

"Not at all, I've already read it at least 10 times."

"Cool." Julius said as Huey picked up a phone and called the DuBois'

"Huey! Thank god!" Tom said. "Huey is my little Jazzy alright? I tried to rang the doorbell, but your grandfather just told me to get lost."

"Jazmine's fine Mr. DuBois. But Granddad is 'busy' with his date, and he doesn't want anyone to interrupt his date, so Jazmine won't be able to come home tonight, but you can pick her up tomorrow morning." Huey told Tom.

"Alright Huey, just make sure she doesn't get ANALLY RAPED! Thank you." Tom said hanging up.

"Jazmine, your dad knows you're staying here tonight."

"Thanks Huey, night." Jazmine said.

"Night." Huey replied

"Night y'all." Julius said to both of them.

"Night." They said simultaneously

"Shut-up, y'all punks, Fitty da best!" Riley shouted.


End file.
